Those Special Days
by Silawen
Summary: Sabu is alone for Christmas, or so he thinks. RVDSabu Slash.


  
Sabu sat quietly, his thoughts jumbled and eyes strained on the TV-screen. The movie he'd been watching was impossibly dreary, with an annoying array of holiday wishes and Christmas cheer, but he'd been unable to find something else to watch. Usually he'd been out and about, drinking, trying to distract himself with various unhealthy approaches to Christmas, but not tonight. Right now he was stuck; broken foot resting on a chair and bruised back snugly leaning into pillows.

It had been the unfortunate event of being dumped out of the ring – in a hurried and forceful fashion – that left him here, the sickening sound of several bones snapping telling even Sabu that he was done for. A broken neck he could work with, but without full use of both his legs he was severely limited. So he'd been sent home, forced to spend the holidays cooped up in his room and having to rely on other people bringing him food.

He sighed, going through the channels once again in hopes of finding something that wasn't centered on smiling faces and the falling of all-too-perfect snow. As far as he knew, snow was annoying, leaving this particular portrayal seriously lacking. Grumbling to himself, he leaned to the side to grab himself a beer. It was the only thing he had left to drink, seeing as it didn't happen too often that Sabu was home to celebrate.

Not that he wanted to, what with the state his house was in. It was a right mess, with cobwebs clinging to the ceiling, and dirty dishes in the sink. It didn't matter, really, because Sabu was never home long enough to care.

Eyes moved from the TV to the three cards on his coffee-table. His _broken_ coffee-table, as part of the glass was missing. Sabu had often wondered how that had happened, but he figured he'd bumped his head on it and had simply forgotten. That was usually the case.

One of the cards was pretty simple, the scratch-like handwriting of his aunt easily recognized, while the second one was lavishly decorated, glitters adorning every inch. Sunny had always loved to overdo things, like the Diva she was, though Sabu had to admit that he'd been touched that she'd bothered to send him something. Even though they barely talked these days, the woman still sent him a Christmas card every year. For old time's sake, no doubt.

The third one, prominently displayed in the middle, was the biggest of all. Not surprisingly so, because it looked exactly the kind of card Rob would pick. A bright red, with a few choice glitters and the words 'Merry Christmas' on top, it almost looked handmade; had it not been for the obvious price-tag in the corner. (PRICE), he wasn't worth much.

'We'll be thinking of you. Happy Holidays,' it said in Sonya's neat scrawl, with an exaggerated RVD autograph underneath. Sabu could almost see the smirk on Rob's face and Sonya's rolling eyes, causing him to give a small smile. To him the man had always been 'just Rob', but Rob himself seemed more comfortable with 'RVD'. Either worked, though Sabu had sometimes wondered why that was so.

Just thinking of his friends caused him to scowl, imagining big parties and happy faces. If there was anyone with enough friends to go to, then it was Rob, and just the mere thought made Sabu feel incredibly lonely. He didn't mind being by himself, preferred it, really, but there were times when even he had to admit that he needed someone there. Usually that someone was Rob.

"Damnit," he hissed, furiously pressing the buttons on his remote, hoping to find something to keep his mind occupied. Finding nothing, only images that goaded him, he turned it off, the sudden silence stifling. Staring at the dark screen, he wondered when he'd become so estranged from all his friends, that none would visit him now. Hell, he hadn't had any invitations either, which hurt far more than he'd care to admit.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Sabu turned in surprise. He didn't remember ordering anything, which had to mean this was a visitor. A visitor he hadn't expected, which might mean he'd be forced to deal with annoying chatter about the latest products, or 'would you like to give money for the lonely reindeer fund', or some such nonsense. A familiar voice called out as he sat there contemplating whether to get up or not.

"Hey, Sabu! Dude, open the door!"

Sabu frowned. What the hell was _he_ doing here? Getting up slowly, he ignored the crutches he was supposed to use and hobbled over to the door.

"I know you're in there!" Rob continued just as Sabu fiddled with the lock. Swinging the door open, he saw his friend standing there. A big grin was on his face and he carried a rather humongous bag with him. Sabu eyed it suspiciously, knowing all about Rob's tendency to go batshit insane.

"Where else would I be?" he asked, stepping aside as Rob barged into the room and dropped his bag on the floor, kneeling beside it.

Rob looked up. "The north pole?"

Sabu scowled, closing the door and then watching his friend unpack whatever it was that he'd brought with him. Food, apparently, and some kind of alcohol. He'd have to find out what later. Eventually the bag was empty and thrown away. Sabu didn't dare comment, knowing the state his house was in meant he had no right to gripe about anyone making a mess. Though he'd have liked to, just to get under Rob's skin.

"What are you doing here?"

Lights everywhere were turned on, and at first Rob didn't answer. Sabu waited, standing awkwardly as Rob inspected the sofa-turned-into-bed and the ruined coffee table. Throwing some of the empty pizza boxes in a corner, Rob stopped in front of him. A sparkling smile, Rob's lips on his in a quick kiss, and he was at a loss for words.

"Bringing you some Christmas cheer." Rob grinned, moving away before Sabu had even time to comment. "Now sit down, you shouldn't be walking around on that."

Staring down at his leg, unable to do much else, stunned as he was, Sabu just stood there. He was shocked, and not just by Rob's sudden appearance. It had been a while since they'd last done something like this, Rob too busy with new things to worry about his wrestling fans, and he didn't know how to act.

"Shouldn't you be with Sonya?"

She was the main reason why Rob enjoyed his time off, after all, or at least that's what the man had said. Something Sabu didn't really appreciate, if he were honest. Which was exactly why he hadn't bothered contacting Rob in any way, had been genuinely surprised whenever Rob happened to show up at events Sabu was at.

Another soft smile. "I could have been. She's invited some friends instead."

"Why?"

Rob shrugged, then walked over. "I guess she wanted to have people around. She hasn't seen her friends in a while, you know. We've been all over the place."

"That's not what I meant."

Gentle hands pushed him towards the couch, steadied him as he nearly stumbled. Sabu sat down, massaged his aching upper leg. It was tough, towing all that around, and his body wasn't that healthy to begin with.

"I know." Rob returned to his things, rummaging around with plates he'd dug up, clumsily sliding food on them since he had nothing to do it with. "I don't know. I guess I figured you needed me more than she did."

Sabu frowned.

"Besides," Rob continued, "I can always go out and do something with her. You, you're a little more…fickle."

"I am _not_ fickle!"

Food was placed in front of him, looking quite tasty, and Rob said nothing. He just smiled, going back to get some drinks as well. There was something disgustingly domestic about the whole setting, but Sabu didn't mind. It was a comfort, to do something ordinary, to be able to share this with Rob. There were so few people he could share things with.

Rob stopped in front of him, carefully placing a beer on the framework of the table, before leaning forward.

"As corny as it sounds, I didn't want you to be alone for Christmas."

Sabu swallowed, not able to stifle that soft whine that left his throat. He'd been watching too many touching and emotional Christmas movies, the mush had obviously messed with his head. Yet, as soft lips descended on his, he didn't have the heart to say no. He'd never really been able to, he'd just always pretended.

Rob kissed him lazily, like he had all the time in the world. And they had, in a way, because Sabu didn't have anywhere to go, and Rob wanted to stay. A wicked swipe of Rob's tongue caused Sabu to open his mouth, allowing Rob to set the pace as he slipped his tongue in, both relaxing into the slow, steady exploration.

A shudder hurried up his spine, Rob leaning into him slightly, the warm press of a body comforting as kisses promised more than either could give. It was that thought that almost stopped Sabu, almost made him pull back. Why did he continue to do this? Why did he fool himself, allowed Rob to? No matter what, he'd never have him completely, and while he waited for those rare days, days like this, he was alone. Alone until Rob showed up.

"What's wrong?"

Calming eyes, Rob sitting down next to him, and Sabu could only shake his head. It hurt, to both want something and to fear it so completely. If there was anything Sabu feared, then it was what he could not control. Rob was something he definitely couldn't control. He'd tried to, so many times, but Rob always evaded him, showed him that there were some things that even Sabu could not influence.

He feared Rob, in a twisted way, yet he wanted him desperately. Wanted nothing more than to be like they were now, relish in the loving touches, listen to words so sincere that no one could doubt them. Rob's eyes shone, speaking of understanding, willing to believe whatever Sabu said. Willing, but never quite sure.

"Nothing," Sabu croaked, pulling Rob's head down again, shivering as he kissed him possessively. He'd been without for too long. Just for a moment he wondered when too long would become never, when Sonya diligently sending Christmas cards would be all there was left. He held on, Rob's moans spurring him on. Wantonly, he touched, felt, loved what they had. It was only on days like this that he could.

"I missed you," Rob whispered, resulting in a grim smile.

On days like this, Sabu felt a little less lonely. 


End file.
